Family makes a difference
by seveneightnine789
Summary: I have the wrong rating in the story, sorry about that. In this story, Hope and Arthur Cahill are alive and Ian and Natalie are disowned by their parents. Dan/Natalie and Ian/Amy. Better story than summary. Enjoy!
1. The picture

**DISCLAIMER_I DO NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES BOOKS, THE SERIES OR THE LOCATIONS, YADA YADA, THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE PLOT AND IDEA OF THIS STORY AND JANUS RULES! THIS CHAPTER IS RATED EVERYONE 8+*****

Amy's POV

I was so exhausted. We had just come back from China after searching for the clue and we had it—the Janus DNA extract! "Amy, come downstairs!" yelled my crazy brother, Dan.

"Coming!" I replied."What is it?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Amy, Dan found the next clue is!" said Arthur Trent, my dad.

"Really, where is it?" I asked.

"It's in Jamaica," Hope Cahill, my lovely mother, said. "Finally, the clue hunt brings us up to some place, well, vacation-y!" We all burst out laughing on that one. That was typical Hope Cahill behavior. "Get your swimsuits packed up, Ames and Dan, what are you waiting for?"

"Hon, I think you are forgetting that we have to look for a clue there." Dad chuckled with me and Dan. I felt so lucky to have such a wonderful family. Some kids didn't, and I have no idea what I'd do without my parents. I walked up to my closet in my room. It was more like a room than a closet, really. Usually, I wasn't the fashionista of the house (that was more of my mom) but I had a soft spot for shoes. And necklaces. I had , like, three times the size of a normal closet dedicated to shoes! In my closet, I had a section for everything- shoes, Bermudas, short shorts, jeans or pants, leggings, shirts, tank tops, sweaters, swim wear and jewelry. I walked to the swimwear section. There it was! The new lime green polka dotted bikini I had bought! I had to take those. I packed a couple of quick items; shorts, flip flops, some gold jewelry, and cute tank tops. There, I was done packing. Jamaica here I come!

That was when I heard Dan, racing towards my room.

Dan's POV

My closet was like half the size of Amy's, so it was only a matter of minutes before I finished packing. That was when I found the picture_ Amy and Ian, holding hands, looking in each other's eyes. Gross! Amy owed me a BIG explanation for this. Like, seriously? My sister was a dork, no doubt about that but this has to be the dorkiest thing she has ever done. When did this even happen? "Amy!" I yelled, "Open the door, pronto!" She opened the door, looking at me like I was some crazy lunatic. "What is it, dweeb?" she asked me. She could tell something was wrong from my expression. "I wouldn't be talking, _sisterus dorkus_," I said as I showed her the picture. She tried to snatch the picture away from me. Her protests went something like this: "Give it to me! Oh my gosh!", "That's mine!",Give me it you dweeb!" But I didn't hand it over. "This is going to dad," I said in reply to all her protests.

*****I love cliff hangers! This is my first story so please bear with me. Again, I don't own the 39 clues books or any of the locations or characters. The only thing I own is the idea for this story. Please review. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. This whole story is rated T for kissing scenes but not this chapter. Review and enjoy!*****


	2. Dad reacts

*****Hey guys, this is the next chapter! Disclaimer: I own nothing BUT the idea for this story. Please review!*****

Arthur's POV

"Dad!" Dan yelled.  
"What is it, kiddo?" I asked. "Dad, come to Amy's room, pronto!" he commanded. What was wrong? Dan _never _yelled like this! My heart fluttered. "Dad, look at this," he said as he handed over the picture. I looked at it. At first, nothing seemed unusual. It showed Ian on a date. I couldn't care less about that. Then I saw who he was on a date with -Amy. They were sitting on the side walk. I couldn't tell where this photograph was taken.

"Amy, when did this happen?" I asked her.

"Yeah Amy, when _did _this happen?" Dan asked.

"Seoul, Korea," Amy whispered. "I was l-l-looking for the c-c-c-clue when he flirted with me tricked me into giving him the clue and he left me in a cave to die! Good thing I gave him t-t-t-the wrong l-l-l-location." Tears were flowing down her face like a silent river. I wiped her tears.

"We will get him back for what he did to you," I said, thinking about the newest madrigal weapons I was going to launch on the Kabras.

Ian's POV

I don't know what's wrong with me. I see pairs of green eyes staring at me with a fire burning within. A fire of revenge. A fire that I had seen every time I met Amy after the Korea incident. Don't think about Amy. I constantly reminded that to myself but I slipped a few times.

"Ian," a high pitched voice said. "Are you thinking about Amy again?"She was waving her hand in front of my face.

"I see your hand and I have no patience for your nonsense, Natalie Kabra, so do me, no the world, a very big favor _ shut your big mouth up," I said.

"Fine, be that way. Tell me when I'll get to be the wedding planner of you and Amy's wedding!" Natalie teased. I wish Amy would be mine, forever. Don't. Think. About. Amy.

"Ugh!" I complained, "You are so impossible!"

Amy's POV

After all the hours in their private jet, there they were—Jamaica! Whoever hid the clues, thumbs up on the locations! I grabbed my brown, leather suitcase and walked out of the airport, a proud smile lighting up my face. The smile disappeared when I saw who was greeting me at the door. Ian Kabra.

*****Here ends chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to post the next chapter on June 23, 2010. Please R&R. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE IDEA FOR FAMILY MAKES A DIFFERENCE. The next chapter will be dedicated to my best friend because she loves adventure and action, which the next chapter will be full of. *****


	3. Natalie and Ian are part of us?

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY AND ANY OTHER STORY I POST. **

**Person who read this story(PWRTS) : **_**What happens when Ian greets Amy in Jamaica? **_

**Me: **_**Read Chapter 3 to find out.**_

**PWRTS: **_**How did Ian and Natalie get disowned and who adopts them?**_

**Me: **_**Read Chapter 3 to find out. Happy reading!**_

Amy's POV

But my smile disappeared when I saw who was greeting me at the door_ Ian Kabra. He had a smile running across his face, as if he had just won a Grammy Award or something.

"Dad," Dan said, "Let's kick some Kabra butt."

"Uh-Uh-Uh, not so fast," Natalie said, pointing to severe poisons and several kinds of guns. I gasped.

"Amy, _love_, did you really think me and Natalie would come here without at least five poisons," Ian said, responding to my gasp. He was so stupid.

"You idiotic jerk, I gasped at how _stupid_ the Kabras can get. You freaking git, did you really think that the trahills would come here without at least ten weapons and five poisons? And yeah, don't call me love!" Yay! I didn't stutter! I showed him the guns I had tucked in my boots and my coat. The Kabras stood there, frozen in front of the airport. "Sayonara, suckers!" I said, thinking about the time he said that to me. Now he knows what it feels like. Well, kind of. My brother high fived me on our way back to the hotel for calling him that many names. In my room in the hotel, on the pillow, a surprise waited for me. A note that said, "Forgive me Amy, for what I did to you. I regret it. Ian." Like I would ever forgive him. But I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I'd seen the pain he went through to just leave me there. I saw it in his eyes in Korea. Either the pain was real, or he was a really well trained actor. I am more towards option one.

I lay on my bed, sobbing my eyes out. I wish the clue hunt didn't even exist! It was too much pain, too much stress. Jealousy, stealth, lying, defeat, disappointment, they were all so common. I turned the lights off, except for one_ just in case someone snuck into my room. That had happened before. But that _someone _was usually my _beloved (_yeah right) brother. In my dreams, Ian starred as a villain yet a star, somewhat a weird combination of both. He was a villain to leave me in Korea and try to kill us, but yet his mother tortured him. Natalie and Ian ended up getting thrown out of the Kabra mansion. They were about to die with a car. That's when I woke up. I checked the clock next to my bed. 10:00? It was _so_ late! Oh man was I in trouble. I rushed down the stairs, and I was surprised at the scene the Kabras had created, as their expressions did not hold the brattiness(I'm not sure whether that's even a word) I had seen for so many years. Instead, they looked hungry, thirsty and tired. What had happened to them? They were speaking to my parents about something, but what? "What's going on?" I asked Dan. 

"These," he sighed, "_homeless _kids were just abandoned by their parents because of the whole airport thing. They are asking the mom and dad if they can adopt Ian and Natalie. I mean, _look _at them! They look like they just traveled half the world to get here!"

"Poor kids," I said, "karma got to them."

"We have proof!" Natalie said. She looked like she was going to faint!

"Show us the proof," Dad said.

"He-here," she said, handing dad the piece of paper. She was shaking really hard, especially her knees. Ian held her up. Please don't be real, paper!

"The paper's real," dad concluded, "so we are adopting you _until _we find you some other guardian. Here's some money, go buy yourself a lunch and some water." Great, now I was stuck with the master's of jerkiness.

"We'll owe you all our lives," he said to my dad, who clearly _hated _his newly adopted kids. The kids just nodded and left. They were definitely sad about this.

"Natalie, Ian, come here," I said, after making sure they had ate their lunch. "Don't feel disappointed about my dad. He'll get over this." _Why was I trying to comfort them? _

"I'm not too sure about that," Natalie said, "but thanks for the thought of comforting us." She looked like she was sick. _Am I psychic? _Natalie fainted. We took her to my hotel room and dad reluctantly called the doctor, clearly not wanting to spend money for the doctor. Ian was so worried he looked like his head would burst, but that was NOTHING compared to Dan. He looked as scared as a ghost when the doctor said the Natalie was in coma.

"Dan, come here." I called him over. "Don't fuss too much about Natalie. She'll be okay."

"It's not that."

"What is it, then?" He sounded so serious. Dan was NEVER serious. Ever.

"I don't want to talk about it so just leave me alone."

"Dan, you don't need to hide stuff from me, but if you don't want to tell me, I won't force you to." I left him standing there, deep in thought. He was lying when he said it's not that. The sad truth is, my brother _was_ very worried about Natalie. My dad was really worried, too. "Dad, w-w-w-what is it?"

"It's nothing."

"It's something, dad, something big. But you won't tell me."

"Fine, you really want to know? It's mine and Dan's fault that Natalie is in coma. We screamed at her so much, _before _you came along."


End file.
